Chaos Inducement
The power to create and cause chaos. Sub-power of Chaos Manipulation. Variation of Inducement. Opposite to Order Inducement. Also Called *Chaos Creation Capabilities The user can cause chaos in any scale, from minor disorder, confusion and/or disobedience, up to causing massive storms, destruction, loss of laws and order to cause mass panic, etc. Applications *Anarchy Inducement *Empower users of Chaos Empowerment *Curse Inducement *Disaster Inducement **Earthquake Generation **Eruption Inducement **Tidal Wave Generation **Tornado Creation *Electronic Disruption *Insanity Inducement *Randomness Inducement *Storm Creation Variations *Weirdness Inducement Associations *Chaos Empowerment *Chaos Manipulation *Chaos Weaponry **Chaos Artillery *Destruction *Disaster Manipulation *Inducement *Trickster *War Manipulation Limitations *Chaos Immunity/Chaos Negation *May be over powered by users of Order Manipulation. *May not be immune to the chaos caused. Known Users *Monkey Miraculous holders **Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir)}} Gallery Loki H.png|Loki (Valkyrie Crusade) can create chaos. Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins (Gremlins) are masters of inducing chaos and panic wherever they go. Jevil_battle_jumping.gif|Jevil (Deltarune) Worst Generation.jpg|The Worst Generation (One Piece) are 12 of the most powerful and fearsome pirates of the modern era, regarded by the World Government to be their worst nemesis for the immense chaos and disorder they've cause around the world... Marshall Blackbeard D. Teach (One Piece) double.gif|....Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard had not only caused the fall of the Drum Kingdom, but masterminded the Battle of Marineford which led to the death of Whitebeard, indirectly causing the chaos of the New Age of Pirates... Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|...causing immense havoc to the Three Great Powers, Monkey D. Luffy demonstrated his chaotic attitude by burning the World Goverment's flag on the judicial island of Enies Lobby later declaring war on them... Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling.gif|...defeated the strongest assassin in the history of CP9 and their deadliest killing machine, Rob Lucci, while rescusing his crewmate Nico Robin... Luffy Silent Rage.gif|...punched out a Celestial Dragon... Luffy escaping Impel Down .png|...orchestrated and lead the very first mass-riot/escape within Impel Down, the world's most impenetrable prison during his attemped resuce of his brother, Portgas D. Ace... Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|...challenge the rulers of the New World, the Four Emporers/Yonko, picking a fight with Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom to save his crewmate Sanji... Wano_Arc_Luffy_Vs_Kaido.gif|...and Kaido, captain of the Beast Pirates to liberate the people of Wano... Eustass Captain Kid.png|...as the most violent and daring member of the Worst Generation, Eustass Captain Kid, is notorious for causing numerous civilians casualties... Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|...Trafalgar D. Water Law formulated a series of master plans against Donquixote Doflamingo that crippled illegal arms trade for all the crime syndicates within the New World, and the ambition of the Emperor, Kaido... Capone Bege underworld.png|...Capone Luke Bege caused conflict in the criminal Underworld of the West Blue by assassinating mafia leaders and masterminded the attempt to assassinate Big Mom, throwing her territory into utter disorder... Big mom 2.jpg|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) had wreaked havoc on countries for sweets, ordered the destruction of entire countries and massacred countless people while stealing unique ingredients for her Tea Party for sadistic amusement. File:Kid_Alliance_facing_Kaido.png|Like Big Mom, Kaido, the King of Beast (One Piece) is a tyrannical Yonko who enjoyed violence and chaos... Kaido take over Wano.jpg|...his most infamous act being allying with Kurozumi Orochi to conquered the Wano country by killing Oden and all samurais who stood against them,... Kaido Wano Tyranny.jpg|..turning the once prosperous Wano Country into a polluted wasteland where countless people starved to death. Donquixote Doflamingo the Heavenly Demon One Piece.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Bullseye's Chaos.jpg|Even while having a conversation, Bullseye (Marvel Comics) passes the time... Bullseye's Chaos 2.jpg|...by unleashing utter chaos... Bullseye's Chaos 3.jpg|...with nothing but paper clips. Video When People Can't Lie - Supernatural Season 14 Last Episode Caption| The truth can be chaotic~~ Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Chaotic Powers Category:Common Powers